lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*seso bocal - la stimula de la jenitales de un otra con lingua o labios *bondaje - la lia de un person con cordas, cadenas, sintures, corsetas, etc, como un pratica sesal *seso anal - la penetra sesal de la ano *per formas verbal: fa... *Si nos es en esta area, me sujesta ajunta tre parolas demotica cual pare manca: **"clito" como un corti de "clitoris", seguente franses **"esfode" per "orgasma", con "es-" como en "esclama", "esflue", "espulsa", etc, e con similia de sona a "esplode" (o nos ta pote simple ajunta lo a "veni") **"fodeta" per "masturba" xines In Classical Chinese, verbs commonly lack subjects; and there is no question of inferring the identity of missing subjects from verb inflexions, because Chinese is not an inflecting language. A European who hears this might guess that the difference between Classical Chinese and European languages is that our languages use formal features to identify subjects explicitly, while Chinese identifies them implicitly by mentioning situational features from which verb subjects can be inferred. But that is not true either: as we saw in chapter 1, often in Classical Chinese the subject of a verb cannot be inferred. A standard puzzle for Europeans who encounter Classical Chinese poetry is ambiguity about whether a poet is describing events in his own life, or actions of some third party. Because our own languages are the way they are, we feel that there must be an answer to this question; when a Chinese poet writes a verb, let’s say the word for “see”, surely in his own mind he must either have been thinking “I see” or thinking “he sees”? But that just forces our own categories of thought onto a language where they do not apply. To the Chinese themselves, asking whether the poet meant “I see” or “he sees” is asking a non-question. In English we can say “He saw her” without specifying whether he was wearing glasses or saw her with his naked eye. In Classical Chinese one could, and often did, say “Saw her” without specifying “I saw” or “he saw”. From Geoffrey Sampson's "Minds in Uniform: How generative linguistics regiments culture, and why it shouldn't" (a chapter in Sampson and Babarczy, Grammar without Grammaticality, de Gruyter, 2013) evidentiality From Wikipedia (Evidentiality): Evidentials in Eastern Pomo: *nonvisual sensory: pʰa·békʰ-ink’e - "burned" **felt the sensation *inferential: pʰa·bék-ine - "must have burned" **saw circumstantial evidence *hearsay (reportative): pʰa·békʰ-·le - "burned, they say" **is reporting what was told *direct knowledge: pʰa·bék-a - "burned" **has direct evidence, probably visual Languages with five evidential forms: *visual sensory, nonvisual sensory, inferential, reportative, assumed (e.g., Tuyuca, Tucano) *witness, inferential, reportative, assumed, "internal support" (e.g., Nambikwaran languages) *visual sensory, nonvisual sensory, inferential, reported, heard from known source, direct participation (e.g., Fasu) *nonvisual sensory, inferential #1, inferential #2, inferential #3, reportative (e.g., Western Apache) un demanda poca minutos a ante, me scrive un nota en la paje de sujestes de Chabi. me ia scrive "lo es difisil, la deside de la spele de un nom propre". ma ia scrive prima "lo es difisil deside la spele de un nom propre", ma me no ia es serta sur la construi de la frase. nos permete verbos duple, ma es "es difisil deside" un de los? "es difisil" pare un verbo composada a me, ma on pote ance dise ce la loca de la ajetivo entre "es" e "deside" no es permeteda. opinas? jorj *La sinifia intendeda es "deside la spele de un nom propre es difisil", do "deside la spele de un nom propre" es la sujeto. "Lo" es un teniloca cual permete pospone acel sujeto longa. "Es difisil" no es un verbo composada; lo es simple un verbo e un ajetivo predicativa. (Me suposa ce on ta pote ance regarda "difisil" como un averbo, tal ce "es difisil" ta sinifia "es, en modo difisil" – e alora la funda de la frase ta es "lo = deside" (en modo difisil) – ma esta no es un interprete aidosa.) Per "I'm happy to see you", me ta dise "me es felis de vide tu", ma esta es posible car me felisia es causada par – e donce lo veni de – la fato ce me vide tu. La mesma solve no pare tan lojical en la frase cual tu ia vole scrive, o en "it's good to hear from you", cual nos ia discute a multe anios ante aora. Ma cisa nos pote permete lo, an tal, car lo es oportun e no tro xocante: "lo es bon de oia de tu", "lo es difisil de deside la spele de un nom propre". Nos pote serta ance dise "on ave bonia en oia de tu" (there is goodness in hearing from you) e "on ave difisilia en deside la spele de un nom propre". Simon *Alo jorj, personal me tende usa "a" entre la ajetivo e la verbo per descrive un situa jeneral o un ata en la futur, "It is difficult to deside the spelling..." como "Lo es difisil a deside la spele...", me trova acel strutur aidosa e fasil comprendable (en me mente.) Me usa "de" entre los cuando la ajetivo mostra alga cosa lo cual es la resulta de un aveni "Lo es bon de parla con tu" e "en" entre los cuando me vole dise "in doing" como "Lo es bon en discuta esta situa" (it is good (in) discussing this situation)...me es serta ce franses influe me, car la strutur pronom + verbo + ajetivo + prep + verbo es multe comun. Brian *"Lo es difisil en deside la spele" es un bon solve cual tu ia trova. La usa de "a" pare asetable, car lo es mera un varia peti de "en" (ma on debe evita regarda lo como un tradui leteral de "to" en la frase corespondente en engles :) Simon *Me pensa ce e "lo es difisil deside...." e "lo es difisil la deside...." es egal comprendable. Ance "lo es difisil a deside..." e "lo es difisil en deside...." es ambos compendable, ma me prefere no pensa sur si me debe dise "a" o "en" cuando parlante. Guido (talk) **me ave la mesma prefere. *"Lo es difisil deside" e "Lo es difisil la deside" es oce, ma sola si on ajunta un virgula: "Lo es difisil, (la) deside." Esta es como en: "Lo es bon, esta torta." Simon *me acorda, estra ce me opina ce la virgula no es nesesada, an si clarinte. *la usa de preposadas per introdui infinitivas pare nonlojica e torpe. en me opina, un preposada es sempre segueda par un nom - o un jerundio - cual nesesa ce un ojeto es ance introduida par un preposada: me teme la deside de la spele (prosima "I fear the deciding of the spelling"). **Esce tu opina vera ce "me vade a la boteca per compra pan" es torpe, e tu prefere vera "me vade a la boteca per la compra de pan"? Simon **en me opina strana, "compra pan" es un proposa nomin e no difere de "compra de pan". "la" no es nesesada pos un preposada car la espresa cual segue un preposada es ja clar un nom o nomin. **Si, e me acorda intera. Lo pare ce me ia malcomprende tu comenta: me ia pensa ce tu dise ce "compra" en "me vade per compra pan" es un nom, e ce per esta razona nos nesesa dise "me vade per compra de pan". Simon *cuando me dise ce "es difisil" pote es videda como un verbo composada, me intende ce un copula con un completante, spesial un ajetivo, es un "verbo stativa" en multe linguas, incluinte alga creoles (e AAVE: "he crazy!"). vera, me ia sempre vide copulas con se completante como un forma de verbo (car me fide nunca la opinas de espertas!). donce, "es difisil deside" no difere de "desira vola". **a, me nota un problem: la sujetos de "es" e "deside" difere (como "es" e "oia"), donce on no pote trata los como un cadena de verbos. esta frases es sola casos de usa "lo" como un pronom referente a un sujeto poneda pos la verbo "es". ma la coretia de "lo es bon, oia de tu" e "lo es difisil, deside la spele" no es dutable. **"Es difisil deside" difere de "desira vola" en un otra modo ance: "vola" es la ojeto de "desira", ma "deside" es la sujeto de "es difisil". "Me desira compra pan" es un corti de "Me desira ce me compra pan"; un formula con verbo infinitiva (como "compra pan") es tecnical un spesie de suproposa, an si lo no es indicada par un sujunta; lo es par esta razona ce on no nesesa dise "compra de pan". La suproposa intera ("compra pan") es la formula nomin cual on nesesa per la ojeto de "desira"; e simil, en "me vade per compra pan", "compra pan" es la formula nomin cual on nesesa per completi la preposada "per". Simon **si, tu es coreta e me retira me comenta sur preposadas e infinitivas. me no ia recorda ce la espresa "compra pan" es vera un formula nomin. ma me crede ancora ce "lo es difisil, deside la spele" es un bon construi. ***Lo es serta un bon construi, si, e an no fea. Simon **la problem per me es en la eleje de preposadas en frases como esta: en, a, per, de... esce los ave vera la sinifias nesesada? en "me vade per compra", "per" es bon car lo indica la gol de vade. ma en la otra esemplos a supra, me no es tan serta. "me es felis par vide lo" pare oce, car "vide lo" causa "me es felis". "on ave multe joia en dona a otras" pare oce, car "en" es la preposada cual coresponde a "(en) cuando". posible si nos nota cual preposadas relata a cual sujuntas, nos pote ariva a regulas per esta espresas? per = afin, par = car, en = cuando... plu ideas? ***Tu xerca la preposada cual coresponde a la sujunta asente cual introdui un suproposa infinitiva. Cisa acel preposada manca ance. Simon **posible la solve la plu fasil ta es usa "a" en tota espresas de esta spesie. o an permete la eleje de "a" ante tota infinitivas, si on desira. lo pare a me ce nos ia es tro fretosa cuando nos elimina la -r de infinitivas - la linguas cual cade un sufisa per infinitivas ia adota un paroleta spesial (como la "to" en engles) multe rapida! :o) **Me gusta la idea de eleje si on usa un preposada o no. Normal, la contesto sufisi Guido (talk) ***Me acorda sur la usa de "a" en espresas de esta caso spesial, do on senti la nesesa de un preposada jeneral per lia un infinitiva a un ajetivo. "Difisil a comprende", "fasil a aprende", etc – estas es simil a "aida la pasajores a embarca" o "comanda la soldatos a ataca". "Comprende" e "aprende" es la goles de la ata cual es difisil o fasil, e on vade a'' goles. Ma me no gusta la idea de usa "a" ante tota infinitivas; "a" ave multe otra usas cual ta misca mal con esta. Simon ***jorj, tu razona bon (emo) ma no teme -- engles vea ia ave du infinitivas, per esemplo "brucan" (usa) ia ave "brucan" per la infinitiva comun e "to brucanne" per la infinitiva de la sujuntiva, e engles ia pote donce perde un de los sin problem. ;-) Me pensa ce en la plu de casos, la manca de infinitivas no presenta problemes en comprende, ma tu e Simon conose la situa plu ca me pos la conversas tra la anios. Me nota ce un resulta ladal de reintrodui infinitivas (o "a") ta es un fini a la nesesa de construi "La me..." per verbo-nomes, car on ta ave "Me teme devenir forte" o "Me teme deveni forte" (o con "a") "Me teme a deveni forte" e "Me teme deveni forte" etc. Me ia dise lo cual me ia dise car en franses me es multe abituada a use "C'est bon à savoir" e "Il est bon de savoir", un regula ta pote es tan simple como "pos ajetivos en un frase como a supra, lo es bon a pone un preposada entre." Cisa. braien ***Nos razonas per sutrae "-r" es asi, con un resoma corta a la fini. La problem de "me teme deveni forte" es teorial; en la multe multe frases cual me ia scrive aora en elefen, me no ia encontra un caso do la ambiguia no es intera clarida par la tema e la contesto. Simon ***Me acorda sur la contesto. Esta pare la caso en multe de nos discutes! Guido (talk) *Un idea: esce "per" es un preposada plu conveninte ca "a" en tal frases? Pensa sur "la lingua es fasil per aprende" e "lo es fasil per aprende la lingua". La strutures de acel du frases no es completa identica: en la prima, "per aprende" estende la sinifia de "fasil" (fasil en cual modo? fasil per aprende!); en la numero du, "aprende" es l"a sujeto posponeda. Ma los ave un paralelia forte: on pote regarda la numero du como "lo es fasil per aprende, la lingua", do la sujeto posponeda es mera "la lingua"; "per aprende" adere alora a "fasil", eliminante la problem. Esce algun pote trova un esemplo do "per" no conveni? Nos nesesa considera ajetivos diversa, no sola "fasil" e "difisil". Simon *Me no ave emosias forte sur cual preposada la popla gusta, ma on ave la esemplo de "vade", lo cual on usa per indica move "a" alga cosa, e donce en "me vade a vide" -- e esta es un construi multe usosa, me trova. A me, la "a" representa la deslia mental entre du verbos, lo cual es fasil comprendable en otra casos, ma me pote aseta ce cisa lo es sola me. braien *"Me vade a vide" es serta un bon frase. On pote dise ance "Me vade per vide" si on vole espresa o asentua ce vide es la intende. "A" es un preposada plu fundal ca "per" – on pote regarda esta como un vantaje o un nonvantaje! Ma me ia crede ce la tema de esta discute es frases con "lo es ajetivo, infinitiva". Simon **me nota ce on pote dise "la lingua es fasil aprendeda". seguente esta esemplo, on pote dise "la spele es difisil desideda". esce esta construi pote es estendeda per otra esemplos? ***Si, ma cisa plu bon con "-able", cual es la modo normal de espresa tal cosas en esperanto: "la lingvo estas facile lernebla", "la literumo estas malfacile decidebla". Me tende evita esta construi en elefen car (en elefen, a la min) lo pare alga torseda. Simon **A Simon: Si, me esemplo devia un poca, me ia vole refere la "deslia mental" de "a" cual esiste per me. Me gusta "per" ance per mostra la intende o fa alga cosa per oteni un ojeto, me crede ce multe de la preposadas pote funsiona ala, cada con un sinifia esata (cisa.) braien ***Me acorda. Simon ***si, me acorda ance: on introdui un infinitiva (si lo no es la sujeto o ojeto de un verbo) par usa un preposada cual conveni (an si par metafor), esata como cualce nom o espresa nomin. "a" es serta la plu jeneral; "per" es bon per indica intende; e, sin duta, otra preposadas pote conveni en otra casos. plu, cuando on usa "lo" como un locateninte cual refere a un infinitiva, on pote introdui la infinitiva (e se ojeto) direta pos la proposa propre, separada sola par un virgula ("lo es difisil, deside la spele"). multe grasias per vos comentas! jorj el instrui nos a pinti here is how I understand this issue. the intent of using "a" after a verb is to indicate an indirect object: "el dona la gato a me". via metaphor, it can be used to indicate the result of an act (ie, an object complement): "los eleje me a presidente", "el pinti la casa a blanca". finally, it can be used to indicate an act that the ''object commits as a result of the first act: "el comanda la soldatos a ataca", "me instrui vos a parla engles". in effect, it does for the object what the "chain of verbs" does for the subject: it eliminates repetition of the noun. for example: "el pinti la casa afin la casa es blanca" > "el pinti la casa a blanca"; "el comanda la soldatos afin la soldatos ataca" > "el comanda la soldatos a ataca". in most circumstances, "per" can serve in place of "a". jorj *(un modo plu bon per espresa "el instrui nos a pinti" es "el ensenia pinti a nos".) *Esta es un resoma eselente de la usa de "a" pos un verbo. On pote dise ce tota casos indica la state resultante de la ojeto, pos la ata de la verbo. La caso prima indica spesial la loca o posesor resetante, e la caso tre indica la ata resultante. Me no pote acorda con tu frase final, sur "per"; en la plu de la esemplos cual tu sita, on no pote usa "per" en loca de "a". E nota "el comanda la soldatos per vide esce los va obedi", en cual la sujeto implicada de "vide" es "el", no "la soldatos". Simon Bon punto. Acel ta simpli la instruis per aprendores. tempo en xines Per vos interese: (" ... " = tradui leteral de la sinias composante) Pasada: * 之前, 曾經, 剛才/剛剛, 昨天, 一個月前, 上一個月, 了, 過... * 過 guo - "past experience" (perfect tense) - ia ... ** 我喝過水。 = I have drunk water. * 了 le - "finish, realize" (already) - ... ja **我喝了水。 = I drank water. * 之前 "possessive-preceding" (before) - ia ... a ante, ia ... ja **之前我喝了水。 = I drank water before this. * 曾經 "already-pass through" (once/before) - ia ... a un ves **我曾經喝過水。 = I have drunk water before. * 剛才 "exactly-just" /剛剛 (just now) - ia ... apena **我剛才喝了水/我剛才喝水了/我剛才喝過水了。 = I have just drunk water. * 昨天 (yesterday) - **昨天我喝了水。 = Yesterday I drank water. ia ... ier * 一個月前(a month ago) - **一個月前我去旅遊了。 = A month ago I went travelling. * 上一個月/(last month) - **上一個月我去旅遊了。 = Last month I went travelling. Presente: * 現在 "now-time", 此刻 "this-moment" / 這刻 "this-moment", 目前 "see-forward" , 正在 "just now-in the middle of..." aora, en la media de, es ...-nte ** 我（現在/此刻/這刻/目前/正）在喝水。= I am drinking water. * 在 = continuous tense, but it is not added behind the verb, it is added before the verb es... -nte Futur: * 快將 "quickly-future" / 快會 "quickly-occasion" / 將會 "future-occasion" / 將 "future" va ... **我（快將/快會/將會/將）喝水。 = I will drink water. * 快 (quickly) - **(你）快喝水。 = (You) (will) drink water. * 待會兒 "wait-occasion-little" / 一會兒 "one-occasion-little" (soon/a moment later) - pronto, direta **我（待會兒/一會兒）喝水。 = I will drink water soon.